leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V4.4
rework * visual update |Related = |Prev = V4.3 |Next = }} League of Legends V4.4 Champions ; * General ** New particle effects. * Stats ** Attack range increased to 150 from 125. * ** Now also allows Kassadin to perpetually ignore unit collision. ** No longer converts the reduced damage into attack speed. * ** No longer silences, but will still interrupt channeling. ** Base damage reduced to 80 / 105 / 130 / 155 / 180 from 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 / 200. ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Now also grants Kassadin a shield from the next 40 / 70 / 100 / 130 / 160 magic damage for 1.5 seconds. * ** Revised Passive: Kassadin's basic attacks deal 20 bonus magic damage on-hit. ** Revised Active: Kassadin next basic attack deals an additional 40 / 65 / 90 / 115 / 140 bonus magic damage and restores 4 / 5 / 6 / 7 / 8 % of his missing mana, increasing to 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 % of his missing mana if the attack is against a champion. ** Mana cost removed. ** Cooldown reduced to 6 seconds from 12. ** Resets autoattack timer. * ** Base damage reduced to 80 / 105 / 130 / 155 / 180 from 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 / 240. * ** Damage scaling changed to % maximum mana)}} from . ** Maximum empowerment stacks reduced to 4 from 10. ** Empowerment stack base bonus damage reduced to 40 / 50 / 60 from 50 / 55 / 60. ** Empowerment stack bonus damage scaling changed to % mana)}} from . ** Empowerment stacks now doubles the mana cost per stack from increasing mana cost by 100 per stack. ** Empowerment stack duration increased to 12 seconds from 8. *** Effective mana cost: / / / / ** Base mana cost reduced to 75 from 100. ** Cooldown reduced to 7 / 5 / 3 seconds from 7 / 6 / 5. ** No longer refunds 50% of the mana cost if the ability hits a champion. ; * ** Base damage reduced to 80 / 115 / 150 / 185 / 220 from 85 / 125 / 165 / 205 / 245. ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** If Disintegrate kills its target, the cooldown is reduced by half (in addition to refunding the mana). * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Base damage reduced to 175 / 300 / 425 from 200 / 325 / 450. ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ; * ** AP ratio increased to 80% from 60%. ; * ** Base damage reduced to 40 / 75 / 110 / 145 / 180 from 40 / 80 / 120 / 160 / 200. ** Max damage to monsters reduced to 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 / 150 from . * ** Base damage reduced to 60 / 100 / 140 / 180 / 220 from 60 / 110 / 160 / 210 / 260. ** Max damage to monsters reduced to 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 / 150. * ** Stun duration changed to 1 / 1.25 / 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 seconds from 1.5 seconds at all ranks. * ** Cooldown reduced to 26 / 23 / 20 / 17 / 14 seconds from 26 / 24 / 22 / 20 / 18. ; * ** AP ratio increased to 40% from 20%. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Fiora would occasionally be locked out of using if Blade Waltz was interrupted. ; * ** Active AP ratio increased to 25% from 15%. ; * General ** Visual ** New voice over. ** New icons. ** New lore. * Stats * *Movement speed increased to 340 from 335. * ** Heimerdinger now spawns with maximum ammo count. ** Turret health now also scales with ability power at an increasing ratio. ** Turret's basic attacks now generate beam charge. ** Cooldown reduction no longer modifies beam cooldown. ; * ** Fixed a bug that was causing Karthus to lose the multipliers on , , and for varying amounts of time after becoming a zombie. ; * ** Casting changed to a linear skill shot from a targeted ability. ** Range increased to 1000 from 625. ** Base damage increased to 80 / 130 / 180 / 230 / 280 from 60 / 110 / 160 / 210 / 260. ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Armor and magic resistance shred increased to 20 / 22 / 24 / 26 / 28 % from a flat 5 / 10 / 15 / 20 / 25. * ** Mana cost removed (reduced to 0 from 50). ; * ** Fixed a bug where Ethereal Chains could still root an enemy even if LeBlanc was out of range when the secondary effect procced. ; * ** Now displays a targeting circle when highlighting the ability. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to 18 seconds from 22 / 21 / 20 / 19 / 18. ** Shield scaling increased to 15% of bonus health from 10%. ; * ** Now displays as 'on cooldown' when Valor is unable to mark a target on his own due to recently marking a target. ; * ** Damage reduction per target increased to 15% from 10%. * ** Mana cost increased to 60 from 40. * ** Mana refund increased to 80 / 95 / 110 / 125 / 140 from 60 / 75 / 90 / 105 / 120. ; * ** Missile width increased to 70 from 60. ** Missile speed increased to 1500 from 1400. ; * ** Soul despawn timer reduced to 8 second from 15. ; * ** Mana cost removed (reduced to 0 from 50). ; * ** Ability power ratio increased to 50% from 40%. * ** Ability power ratio increased to 50% from 40%. ; * ** Fixed a tooltip bug to reflect that Udyr can stun the same target once every 5 seconds, not 6. ; * ** Base minimum damage reduced to from . ** Minimum damage bonus attack damage ratio increased to 80% from 70%. *** Maximum damage is still 200% of the minimum damage. * ** Cooldown increased to 150 / 115 / 80 seconds from 130 / 105 / 80. ** Knockback distance on secondary targets reduced to 250 from 350. ** Knockback duration on secondary targets reduced to .25 seconds from .5. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Yorick could permanently ignore unit collision after casting Omen of War. * ** Fixed a bug that was causing Omen of Death's target to lose the multipliers on , , and for varying amounts of time after becoming a zombie. Crystal Scar :The following changes will only affect the Crystal Scar. ; * ** Base damage reduced to 30 / 55 / 80 / 105 / 130 from 30 / 60 / 90 / 120 / 150. * ** Cooldown increased to 85 / 75 / 65 seconds from 75 / 65 / 55. ; * ** Each soul is now worth 4 stacks of Damnation. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . Twisted Treeline ; * ** Bonus health reduced to from . ** Damage per second reduced to from . ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . Items ; * Spellblade damage changed to from 50 . ; * New recipe: + + 50g = 750g (increased from 700g) * No longer grants 20 armor. * Now grants 15% attack speed. * Maim healing increased to 8 from 5. ; * New recipe: + + + 140g = 1650g * No longer grants 20 armor. * Now grants 12 attack damage. * Attack speed increased to 30% from 25%. * Bonus gold from killing monsters reduced to 30% from 40%. ;Trinkets * Trinkets are now disabled for the first 120 seconds of the game, increased from 90 seconds. * Trinkets are now disabled for 120 seconds after being swapped, reduced from 180 seconds. Summoner Spells ; * Cooldown reduced by 100 seconds if cast on an allied turret. * Cancelling Teleport resets the cooldown to 200 seconds, increased from 150 seconds. Barrier particles and sound effects updated Heal particles and sound effects updated Teleport particles and sound effects updated Ignite particles updated Ghost sound effects updated Screenshots in the spells tab of your profile have been updated according to recent changes. General * Loading screen and in-game announcer fonts changed to better recognized, stabler font. * Damage on a shielded target will not break the channel even if the shield is not broken by the incoming damage. * Health restoration particle on killing large jungle monsters improved. References